Punishment
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little punishment to make a crappy day so much more. . . Sasu/Ino V-Day fic


_(sigh) Ok i still don't really like this but as i haven't written another V-day fic for this too bad this is it. I wrote this about a year ago for today. Really wish i hadn't but seeing as i have no choise and had no time to write another one this is it._

**Dedicated:** For my amazing wifey Lamanth, love you so much my love. And i hope the Kai/Ming Ming one made up for this crappy one.

* * *

Ino sighed as she leaned her arms on the counter of her familys flower shop, today was the worst of days, all she got to do was watch loved up couples walk past the shop hand in hand and buy flowers for each other with gooey looks in their eyes.

It was always the worst time of the year, Valentines day. Even more so when one was single and had to endure the entire day by themselves. She didn't even have billboard brow to harass, as she was currently off on some romantic all day picnic with Rock Lee and Naruto and Hinata.

Groaning she let her head fall onto the counter top with a dull thud. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. Valentines day, and being single. Especially in a village where everyone was paired off. Even some of the younger kids who didn't even know anything about relationships seemed to be paired off today.

Hearing the light tinker of the bell that was situated above the door Ino had to suppress a groan at having to face more gooey couples and have them walk around the shop for ages while she stood idly by with a forced smile on her face trying not to throw things at them.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Ino stood upright her fake happy smile plastered over her face. Puzzlement soon over rode her fake happiness as the shop was empty, moving out from behind the counter she walked around the small shop at least a few dozen times but to no avail, the shop was indeed empty.

Turning back to the counter it was then she noticed a single red rose in a tall glass vase sitting by the register, frowning she cautiously moved towards it only to be pleasantly shocked as she saw there was a card lying in front of the vase with her name on it.

Opening the card with slightly trembling hands she stared in shock at the words written there, but had to go back and re read it again, and at least three more times just to be sure of what it said. A slow smile spread across her face as she grabbed the vase with the single red rose and hurridly went about shutting the shop up, she couldn't care less what her parents would say about that especially since today was always a busy day.

Making her way towards her single apartment she tried hard not to break into a run that would only leave her breathless and looking like a totally fool. The 10 minute walk from the shop to her apartment seemed to take an hour, but as she neared her door butterflies began to dance the Tango in her stomach.

Opening the door she wasn't really surprised to see that it was unlocked. Taking a deep breath she moved into the apartment waiting, hoping that this wasn't some prank that Naruto had cooked up cos if it was he was going to regret it fully, at least 10 times over and then maybe some more for good measure.

A shadow moved into the doorway of her bedroom, startled she spun in the direction only to gasp in shock as she saw exactly who was standing there, shirtless. She let her eyes travel and caress every muscle every curve of his glorious chest. He chuckled low in his throat as he watched her, "You're late Ino, and I don't reward lateness" A shiver went down her spine at his words, "don't be a baby, get in here and accept your punishment like a big girl."

Grinning, Ino put the rose down on the coffee table in the middle of the living room and slowly made her way over to her bedroom, stopping to salute the man before entering. "I'm willing to accept my punishment, Sasuke Sensei." A slow smile spread across his face as he yanked her into the room.

* * *

_Yea, see what i mean? Crappy me thinks. Ahwell, i guess it could have been worse._

_Let me know what you though_

_Nyx_


End file.
